Putri Archenland
by AlthaeaRosea
Summary: Aravis, keraguan dan keyakinan


fic narnia pertama saya.

dari semua bukunya, saya paling suka yang ini. (terobsesi sama kuda tau)

saya mencoba menulis dengan gaya C.S. Lewis agar keorisinilan ceritanya berasa.

oke, enjoy.

...

'Putriku tersayang, aku tahu kau tidak akan menunda mendekatiku.' - Aslan

...

Seperti dalam kisah legendaris yang diceritakan turun-menurun sepanjang generasi negeri Utara, Pangeran Cor pulang dan mengambil alih posisi adiknya sebagai Putra Mahkota, suatu hal yang tak pernah disesali siapapun, terutama Corin. Dan sebuah pesta besar ala orang-orang barbar berkulit putih pun dimulai setelah masalah Rabadash dibereskan, karena tidak ada putra Tisroc atau keledai manapun yang dapat menghalangi kebahagiaan seluruh Archenland.

Ruang dansa utama istana Archenland sedang dipenuhi oleh para pelayan yang lalu lalang, dengan senang hati dan maklum mematuhi semua instruksi aneh-aneh sang Raja yang ingin pesta penyambutan putranya yang kembali berjalan dengan sempurna. Walaupun semua orang tahu bahwa teh susu manis dalam gelas tinggi pada pesta malam hari bukanlah merupakan pelepas dahaga yang wajar (Cor mendapati teh susu merupakan sebuah kelegaan setelah mengenal anggur Calormen sebagai minuman paling mewah sepanjang hidupnya sebelum ini)

Mari kita tinggalkan semua persiapan pesta itu kepada tangan yang lebih ahli karena walaupun pesta di Narnia dan Archenland tidak jauh berbeda, aku tidak pernah terampil dalam hal tersebut. Di dalam kamar menara utama, ada pemandangan yang lebih menyenangkan, karena dua orang gadis muda yang akrab dan bahagia jarang menjadi pemandangan yang buruk. Apalagi saat mereka sedang mempersiapkan diri tampil secantik mungkin. Cantik di sana bukan berarti pakaian mahal atau terbuka, atau sesuai mode mutakhir. Ratu Lucy dan Putri Aravis mengenakan pakaian sederhana mereka yang ringan dan sejuk, memperhias rambut atau pergelangan tangan dengan bunga-bunga rambat yang dapat dicapai dari jendela kamar baru Aravis, dan mereka tampak sangat cantik.

"O, Ratu muda yang keanggunannya mengalahkan mawar jelita, apa kau yakin tidak keberatan meminjamkan gaun cantik ini kepada seorang yang bangsanya mengkhianati bangsa kerabatmu ini?" Maafkan Aravis karena seumur hidupnya ia berbicara seperti _ini_ kepada mereka yang berderajat tinggi.

"Aravis sayang, kumohon berhentilah berbicara seperti itu!" Yang dimaksud Lucy dengan 'itu' adalah cara Aravis berbicara maupun isi pembicaraannya.

"Maafkan hambamu ini, Ratu muda." Aravis yang malang! Ia berusaha menyelamatkan harga dirinya sebagai seorang Tarkheena yang telah menjelma menjadi orang asing, yang dapat bersikap pantas dan santun di hadapan orang terhormat lainnya. Ia tahu bahwa ia tampak canggung dan aneh dalam usahanya memperkuat benteng gengsinya. Apalagi karena ia sadar wanita riang ini merupakan seseorang yang cocok dengannya sebagai teman baik.

"Coba lihat, aku yakin pita emas ini akan cocok dengan rambut hitammu," Lucy terus menari-nari dalam ruangan, mencoba membuat tamu kecilnya merasa nyaman dan riang.

Tapi jawaban Aravis terus membuatnya hampir putus asa, "Yang Mulia, bukan dengan maksud membanggakan diri sendiri, tapi aku ingat melihat pita itu melingkar di atas kepala Shas- maksudku Pangeran Cor, yang merupakan lambang keagungan. Aku khawatir simbol suci ini tidak pantas dikenakan oleh seorang pelarian egois yang bangsanya merupakan pengkhianat keji yang pengecut dan memalukan."

"Aravis! Kami, pihak Rajamu maupun pihak Narnia, sudah melupakan semua masa lalumu, sayang! Berhentilah merendahkan dirimu karena kau tidak pantas direndahkan. Kau bukan seorang mantan Tarkheena yang menjadi pelarian, kau seorang Putri Archenland. Kau seharusnya berbahagia, seperti aku saat menjadi Ratu Narnia, aku ingat hari itu. Bayangkan semua kebaikan yang dapat kau sumbangkan kepada seluruh negeri. Kau dapat menjadi seperti garam dalam hidangan tawar!"

"O, Ratu," disini Lucy merasa lega karena Aravis memotong bagian puitisnya, "semua perbuatan baik yang akan kulakukan takkan pernah dapat menghapus rasa menyesal dan maluku akan masa laluku yang keji! Karena semua tradisi Calormen terasa keji setibanya aku tiba di negeri Utara yang permai ini."

"Memang tidak bisa," kata Lucy setelah merenung sesaat, "bahkan kalau kau menjadi Putri paling teladan dalam sejarah Archenland dan seluruh negeri Utara, menghapus masa lalumu adalah mustahil dengan usahamu sendiri."

Seluruh kebahagiaan dalam wajah Aravis yang sudah sedikit menjadi tak berbekas. Tampangnya seperti lilin dalam malam tanpa bulan yang mendadak padam ditiup badai. Bahkan kupikir seorang pejuang yang kalah mungkin tak tampak semuram ini.

"Kau mengenal Aslan?" tanya Lucy.

"Oh, sang Singa Agung!" seru Aravis dengan hormat karena ia mengingat Makhluk Keemasan yang menjumpainya di taman sang Pertapa, "Ia yang merupakan Sesuatu paling agung sekaligus lembut!" Lalu ia menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Aslan kepada Lucy, kisah yang sudah pernah kita dengar dengan telinga kita sendiri.

"Temanku, lihatlah! Kau sudah menjumpai Aslan dan mengetahui kemurahan-Nya! Masihkah ada keraguan yang melekat di hatimu?" Tanya Lucy setengah heran.

"Apa yang membuat pencuri gandum mendapatan posisi di depan perapian sang empunya ladang? O, Ratu, kuharap ada orang yang cukup bijak untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu."

"Bukankah kisah itu sudah diperdengarkan bagi telingamu, dan kami semua, saat makan malam? Kisah yang terjadi di Stone Table, kisah yang mengakhiri kekuasaan sang Penyihir Putih. Aravis sayang, aku yakin kau menyimak dengan baik, paling baik bahkan." Lucy benar, karena saat penutur kisah paling piawai di Archenland mengisahkan bagian Stone Table terbelah dan kedua putrid Hawa melihat Aslan kembali hidup, Aravis nampaknya melupakan tata cara bersopan-santun di meja makan, ia membiarkan garpunya melayang di udara dan mulutnya setengah terbuka.

"O, Ratu, tentu saja itu kisah paling menakjubkan yang pernah kudengar, melebihi apa yang disebut orang Calormen permata bahasa."

"Lalu tidakkah kau mengerti? Keraguan dalam wujud apa lagi yang tersisa? Kau bebas, Temanku yang baik, kau telah diampuni! Seperti Saudaraku yang adil, seperti kami semua. Karena darah Aslan yang baik!"

"Masalahnya begini, Ratu. Aku bukan orang Utara seperti Ratu maupun Shas- Pangeran Cor. Tisroc bangsaku tidak bisa tidur tenang karena masih mengetahui adanya negeri Utara yang bebas," Aravis tahu benar akan hal ini, "Mengapa aku?"

Lucy merapikan sisa-sisa tangkai bunga di meja Aravis sambil tersenyum lembut, "Kau tahu? Aslan menyayangimu. Aslan memilihmu. Itulah sebabnya. Sekarang, Aravis sayang, jadilah Putri yang baik karena Aslan-lah yang menjadikanmu Putri."

"Bagaimana aku yakin, Ratu? Kumohon, bila Ratu tidak menganggap ini tidak pantas, ajari aku agar tidak mengecewakan Aslan yang telah begitu murah hati."

"Aravis sayang, mungkin kau harus bertanya pada Aslan sendiri jawaban dari seluruh pertanyaanmu. Kau tahu, aku yakin sebenarnya Ia berada di sini sekarang (Aravis terlonjak dan melihat sekelilingnya dengan kaget, tapi Lucy menggeleng), memperhatikan kita berdua dan tersenyum. Mungkin nanti Ia akan menemuimu lagi. Tapi itu terserah pada-Nya. Ia punya rencana yang baik."

Setelah itu kita tahu apa yang terjadi. Putri Aravis menjadi Ratu Aravis, dan putranya bersama Raja Cor menjadi Raja paling terkenal sepanjang sejarah Archenland. Kau dan aku beruntung untuk mengetahui akhir cerita Aravis. Tapi akhir cerita kau dan aku masih menunggu. Tenang saja, Ia punya rencana yang baik. Untuk kau dan aku.

...

review?


End file.
